igwfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndi-Care Cargo Foundation
The Syndicare Cargo Foundation is the charity arm of the mega player-created alliance, Syndicate, of the Soveriengty. Its parent company, Syndicate, is arguably the largest and most active alliance in the entire Imperium game, since the day alliances were introduced. Early History In 2013 AD, an entrepreneur by the alias of "GP" (acronym of a vulgar word) founded Syndicate with several partners. Afterwards, the Kabam admins censored and changed his name to "Bratwurst." His name violently changed just 2 weeks after birth, BW vowed to help the inhabitants of Golem for the rest of his life. He founded The Syndicare Cargo Foundation to help those in need and inspire others to do the same: Spread passion, love, kindness, and charity across the galaxy. Because that's what Syndicate and Syndicare stands for: Passionate love. Sweet sweet passionate love. (Oh, and monetary gain. And blueprints, I suppose.) Philanthropic Efforts Syndicare has been praised by T1me Magazine for continuing innovations in philanthropy, and most notably, the mass spreading of cargo in the northern Golem 4 area (also known as "North Syndia"). In Golem 4, it is estimated that 600 trillion resources have been released to date. In Golem 5, it is estimated that 400 trillion resources have been released to date. In Golem 6, it is estimated that 100 trillion resources have been released to date. Global Reach and Legacy Syndicare is internationally known for providing much needed supplies to starving children in the Golem 4 area. Many of those children have gone on to become leaders in politics, business, and academia. In fact, it is speculated that a child who had regularly received Syndicare packages later became the first President of India, suggesting that "India" is a tribute to "Syndia." Awards and Media Appearances *In 2013, T1me Magazine named Syndi-Care as a "Top 50 Innovator in Human Evolution." *Apartments.com has named North and South Syndia of Golem 4 as "The Safest Place to Raise a Family" as the Syndia police force have removed much of hostile base threats. *In 2013, Vogue Magazine named Rita Belladonna of Syndicate as the "Hottest Red Head Alive" *A few months later, MAXIM named Rita Belladonna as the "Hottest Blonde Alive" following her reconversion into natural blonde. *In 2013, The American Culinary Arts Institute profiled Syndicare and Syndicate, mentioning that "all the ladies want some bratwurst juice." The ACA President later added that "all the ladies want some Syndicate juice" in general. *Syndicate's hit song, "We will, we will..Zhrock you!" has stayed 11 months on Billboard's Top 100 Rock Songs. The song only came out 1 week ago. The artist, Zhrocknian, has been nominated for a Grammy. *A survey by Playboy Magazine revealed the link between a satisfying game of Imperium to the amount of Keebler cookies consumed. It was revealed later that Keebler is also a player in Syndicate. *In summer of 2013, Sports Illustrated named the Syndi-Care Bear as the "Top 5 Cutest Mascots of Our Generation" and Bored Housewife Magazine called the Syndi-Care Bear "absolutely irresistible to the housewives who play Imperium." Notable Achievements Widely regarded as the most intelligent alliance, Syndicate's associates have gone on to create over 50,000 notable achievements, including: The First Imperium Galaxy Player Coords Project (xStormx) The Advanced Interactive Imperium Galaxy Map on Google Docs (John Cho) The First and Most Advanced Imperium Offline Ship Builder (keebler) DISCLAIMER: THIS POST IS SATIRE. ALL COINCIDENCES OF NAMES ARE REGRETTED. DO NOT BE OFFENDED. I, BRATWURST, IS ALSO PROBABLY YOUR REAL DADDY. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THIS, PLEASE STOP READING.